Our promise, Kept or Broken?
by Tsukiyomi Yuji
Summary: Ikuto had sealed his promise to Amu, and five years later in a birthday party will the promise be kept or will it be broken? My first fanfic. A oneshot! Amuto!


Hi everyone Yuji here! This is my first fanfic, so please enjoy! ^^ Please Review and tell me how I did. No flaming please! Thanks!  
Also special thanks to- my lil sister Jen!

Yoru: Just start the story-Nya!

Yuji: Yoru! Quiet! As I was saying a special thanks to my friend who helped me get the idea for a oneshot. ^^ Thank you without your help I would probably be struggling with this story and thinking about what to write. Since I was freaking out about not having any wi-fi to log in and publish it. ^^

Yoru: CAn we please !

Yuji: fine! but you have to do the disclaimer, lil bro. ^^

Yoru: Finally! Okay Yuji doesn't own Shugo Chara, or the characters, Peach Pit does, she only owns this idea that she got with the help of her little sister Jen, so enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Our promise, Kept or Broken?**

I still remember the promise we made five years ago, when I turned thirteen, and now I have gotten older, Ikuto where are you, I think as I look out the window from class. I am a senior in high school, so I will be graduating too. I am excited for this change, change a word that I never really wanted, but it always came and I know for a fact Ikuto will come back, after all he promised he would. I remember the promise like it was yesterday; I chuckle at the memory.

**~~Flash back~~** I was thirteen and Sanjo's wedding was coming in a few days, I heard from Tadase that Tsukasa would contact Ikuto; I was so relieved. I walked over town trying to see if I found him and when I didn't I tried to hide the feelings of sadness I had because of Ikuto. I started to cry and questioned the reason when I knew it was Ikuto who I longed to see, I wanted him to be close to me, to hug me close. I knew that I would never admit that to him at all. I just continued to cry until Utau and Kuukai came and Utau said a few things to me, one that I was shocked to hear was that Ikuto had called in the morning, I was sad because he didn't call or text me. I left the middle of town and walked to where our special place was, where I told him about my outer and inner character. I saw the abandoned park and I remembered the times we shared, I wanted to cry more because things were ending and then Ikuto surprised me by saying, "It's not ending its beginning" which shocked me so much that I thought it wasn't Ikuto because I haven't seen him in so long. We sat on a bench and I used an excuse to get him to stay away from me but he always had a way to say something else to counter it. [I giggle at that memory.] He then gave me a kiss on the nose, I didn't want to admit but I really liked his warmth it filled me so much happiness. **~End of Flash back~~**

**(For those that read the last chapter sorry I just had to write it even though I made it short. Spare me!)**

I looked at the clock and realized that we only had a few seconds until class ended; I was relieved to hear that I would be hanging out with my friends soon since today is also my birthday the day I turn 18 the age that Ikuto was when he left. His memory still saddens me but still brings me joy when I remember his promise. I walked out of class with my bag to be greeted by Nagi, and Tadase, " Hi guys" I said as they smiled and said their hello's (In this case Happy Birthday to Amu) I noticed something odd. They both seemed happy I couldn't put my finger on it, "Amu-chan! We should get going to the-" Tadase was cut-off by Yaya who was running over to hug us dragging Kairi behind her. "Amu!" Yaya said as she hugged me.

"Happy Eighteenth birthday!"

"Thanks Yaya" I replied.

"Happy birthday Amu" Kairi said. I smiled, "Thanks Kairi."

"W-well as I was saying we should head to the park where Kuukai and Utau are waiting Amu." Tadase said as we made our way to the park.

When we got there it was to be expected they had made me a party to celebrate my eighteenth birthday. I sighed but was glad even though I said I didn't need any party, but knowing Utau she had to make one. We sat on one of the two benches in the park that Utau had decorated for me. I was having a blast everyone was there except for one. I got off my seat and walked to the river that was close to the park, I had told them I was walking they didn't seem to question me which was odd, since they usually did. I walked to the lake and remembered Ikuto, how I wished he was here, I felt my vision get blurry and I couldn't hold back my tears I began to cry.

" I can't believe you are still not here." I said and in that instant I felt two strong and gentle arms held me as a husky male voice that I remembered so well spoke, "_No Amu, I kept that promise, I came back for you, my strawberry."_ I turned around and there he was Ikuto his midnight blue hair had grown a little more, his features were more mature making him more attractive and his midnight blue eyes were sparkling as I looked at him. I began to cry more this time of joy. I hugged Ikuto back and whispered his name so many times, "Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto" through my tears I was so happy he was finally back. _"Happy Birthday Amu._" Ikuto said with a smile and I just hugged him fearing that he would leave again. _"Amu it's alright I came back, for you to get you_" He said as I let go and looked at him confused but content since he said he came back for me. "_Amu I have something to ask._" Ikuto said as I was curious so I responded, "What is it?" Ikuto then kneeled down and took out a velvet colored box and in it was a ring, the ring had a blue sapphire in the middle and two pink stones next to the sapphire the ring itself was white gold.

My eyes began to water again and I could only whisper, "Yes, Ikuto." He got up and put the ring on my left hand on the ring finger and then gave me a passionate kiss on the lips, one that I returned with all my heart. I loved Ikuto so much and the promise he made for me was complete, but this would be the best birthday ever. We stopped kissing after a while and he wiped what was left of my tears away. We walked back to the others hand in hand and when we got there they had already knew Ikuto came back.

I ended up pouting since they didn't tell me he had returned, but Ikuto soon surprised me with a kiss making me blush and my friends just cheered. When he pulled away he announced our engagement and everyone was happy even Tadase from what I could see. Utau then pushed me toward the picnic table where we all sat to eat and soon afterwards it was time to cut the cake. I blew out my candles with the wish that Ikuto and me would always be together and even if he leaves again I have his promise that he will be back. After all he already completed that promise, after that everyone clapped and it was time to open my presents. I had the best birthday with everyone and Ikuto had comeback into my life.

We all parted ways and Ikuto like always walked me home, the only difference now was that he was my fiancée and I was truly happy. " Ikuto, I love you!" I said as we arrived at my house. He pulled me into a hug and said, "_ I love you too Amu._" With that we went inside my house to tell the news to my parents and our future would start from there as we make and keep our promises.

* * *

The image of Amu's engagement ring, just in case the description I provided wasn't enough, plus in the picture imagine the middle diamond as a sapphire. Thanks. ^^

http:/www(dot) westonjewelry(dot) com/genuine-diamond-and-natural-ruby-engagement-ring-solid-platinum(dot)html replace a (.) where it says dot and take out the parentheses to see the image.

So once again please review. I hope you enjoyed the story. ^^


End file.
